


Currents

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s), Post-Akatsuki no Yona Chapter 100, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The gods must love you, Kaya wanted to say. They crowned you with drops of sunlight in your hair, blessed you with healing in your smile. I can give you nothing but me, but even so I will love you like the miracle you are." Kaya reflects on her greatest trials, and her greatest love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenWooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/gifts).



> I’ve never really written any KaZe before, so, I guess you’ll have to excuse my probably subpar effort. Also perhaps my characterization of Kaya? And maybe everything about this? But in any case, this one goes out to my good friend Wooly who requested: KaZe fluff

Kaya loved to fish, in the stream that ran cold as ice down from the mountains that rolled while and bright against the sky. That stream was little more than ice melt, clear water that one could see through to the shallow bottom of speckled pebbles with smoothed edges. The fish were small and brown, little creatures that blended into their surroundings, and with her skirts hitched and ankles deep in the reeds Kaya stood steady and still, the tingle of her toes a small hassle as she slowly released her net oh so gently. The stream tugged like a little friend ( _that’s right Kaya, her older brother said with a warm smile, keep it steady, keep it-_ ) 

She felt the tug of the net and quickly pulled out. Her lungs burned with the effort as she lugged her catch onto the land, feeling the sun light sink into the bare skin of her neck, in between her shoulder blades. Air whistled in her cough-raw lungs, rattling and trembling as it begged her to cough. She allowed her gaze to fall to the other side of the stream, to the sun-bleached cedar and breech, the dappled darkness of the shade. Zeno liked to take naps there sometime, he liked to try to carry her on his back through the river so her feet only skimmed the surface, and Kaya always enjoyed that time with his head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair that ran golden like summer sun. But she couldn’t get there today. Kaya couldn’t rush, not much anymore. But as long as she could do this, that was enough for that day. 

After a few deep breaths that threatened to knock loose more coughs, Kaya slowly separated out the fish from the net. She left the net to dry on a low hanging branch as she made her was slowly to their home, the basket of fish balanced on her hip. Zeno met her, his gaze flickering with worry before stretching into a smile.

“Kaya, were you fishing?” Zeno asked, trying to seem anything but how he obviously was. “You should have waited for me.”

“It was good…for Kaya,” Kaya said with a steady breath before smiling. “I caught us dinner.”

“Kaya is so sweet,” Zeno said, and Kaya knew he meant it. He did that, looking at her as if everything she did was the most precious of gifts, his blue eyes filled with such a longing and she was the only one to fill it. He took the basket from her with care, sitting down to begin cleaning their catch and tending to the fire, and just as quickly Zeno had a mug of herbal tea warming her hands. He still there for a moment, pressing his hands to hers. For a moment there wasn’t the dull thumping pain in her chest, his warmth even if it just was for a moment settled over her like a blanket providing comfort and sweetness as he smiled a smile that would put the greatest treasures of any palace all to shame. (The gods must love you, Kaya wanted to say. They crowned you with drops of sunlight in your hair, blessed you with healing in your smile. I can give you nothing but me, but even so I will love you like the miracle you are.)

“Zeno is the sweet one,” Kaya said firmly, and in that moment Zeno reached over to brush her cheek and pressed butterfly kisses to her forehead, the tip of her nose, to her lips. He pulled away blushing, an expression that Kaya shared as they stayed close, mug pressed between hands, legs half tangled together. 

“Zeno loves Kaya,” Zeno said as if sharing the most precious part of him. 

“And I love you too,” Kaya told him. 

And that was enough for that day.


End file.
